Flames and Icicles
by lil'mousie323
Summary: How will Henry and Elizabeth cope when they arrive home after a Christmas Party to no heat? My contribution to the Christmas fic exchange! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my contribution for the Christmas fic** **exchange. Sorry it took so long to get it posted! I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. Please, as always reviews and comments are always appreciated! Enjoy! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanza/ Happy Holidays!**

"Ma'am, do you have an idea of what kind of dress you would like to wear to the Christmas party this year?" Blake asked his boss, knowing she usually waited until the last minute to make a decision.

Looking up at him from the stack of paperwork, peering over the top of her glasses, she smirked at him. "Blake you act as if the party is coming up soon." Knowing full well it was only two weeks away. Yes she waited until the last minuted every year, but Roxanne usually came through for her, this year however, she wanted Allison to help her. "I have an idea, but I would like my live in stylist to help me this year." she winked back at him.

"Yes ma'am. Does Alison know about this yet? Have you said anything to her, the clock is ticking." He replied back with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Blake! It's a dress for a party, not baby making." referring to his clock comment. "I think that's about all I need at the moment. Thank you." She dismissed him from her office, knowing full well he had hit the nail on the head. No, she hadn't asked Ali yet, but she planned on talking to her tonight after work.

~MS~

"Hey mom, what's up? I saw your text that you wanted to talk to me." Ali said as she walked into her parents bedroom, as her mother changed from her work clothes into something more comfortable.

"Hi baby! I would actually like your help this year with picking a dress for the Christmas party." She started, but had to pause as Ali let out a squeal of delight. "The party is two weeks away and as usual I have no idea what I want to wear."

"Oh yes mom! I would LOVE to help you! I have actually been sketching dresses that I think would look great on you, how about we start with looking at a few of those?" She said excitedly, hugging her mother with so much force it almost knocked her off balance. She ran off to gather her sketch book, knowing exactly which dress she would love to see on her mother.

They had decided together on a form fitting lace sheath dress with a one shoulder strap, in an emerald green color. Elizabeth had suggested that Ali work alongside Roxanne to see if they couldn't find one in a local store, but Ali had another idea in mind. She had taken the liberty of contacting Roxanne asking her for her help in finding a designer who would help bring this dress to life. They picked a designer and she helped them bring this dress to life.

"Ali, I would like this dress to be a surprise for your dad, so please don't tell him." Pleased with her daughters pick and knowing Henry would go wild over this dress.

"No worries mom! Your secret is safe with me. Thank you for letting me help dress you!" She said hugging her mom and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Absolutely baby, thank you for all your help." She said as she returned the kiss to the top of her head.

~MS~

Henry had gotten dressed and was waiting in the kitchen for Elizabeth to finish. Thinking she was almost ready she yells down the stairs for Allison.

"Uh-oh noodle, it sounds like mom needs some help." He said to his youngest daughter, with a chuckle.

"I had predicted this, dad." Ali replied with a cheeky smile to her dad as she headed up the stairs. Walking into her parents bedroom she found her mother standing in the bathroom trying to get her hair perfectly in place-and it wasn't cooperating.

"Noodle! I just can't get my hair to cooperate. Could you PLEASE help me?!" she looked to her daughter with those piercing aqua eyes that were pleading with her.

Ali took over her mothers hair and once she had it pinned how she had envisioned it, she left her mother to put the finishing touches on her makeup. Walking back down the stairs she informed her dad that it would only be a few more minutes, but it is totally worth the wait.

Henry looked up from his seat at the table as he heard his wife click down the stairs in her heels, unable to mutter a sentence he just smiled like a school boy at his first crush. Standing he walked over to her as she threw her lipstick into her evening clutch, covering her mouth with a kiss so fierce to relay his approval of how she looked for the evening.

"Wow babe, you look absolutely stunning! This dress is just perfect on you."

"Thanks baby, our in house stylist made it come to life. I wanted it to be a surprise, and judging by your reaction, I can see that it was a pleasant one." She replied with a kiss back.

"Wait, Ali designed this?! Wow! You two did a great job keeping it a secret, and I think she really has found her niche with this whole design thing."

"Mom! Dad! The car is waiting for you! I think its time you two get going. Don't forget we will all be gone when you get home so have a great time!" Ali said as she kissed her parents on the cheeks and headed to her bedroom.

"Night Noodle! Thank you again for all of your help with tonight!" Elizabeth yelled after her daughter.

~MS~

Henry and Elizabeth entered the ballroom where the party was taking place, people were mingling around talking and partaking in finger foods and cocktails before the main course began.

Sitting with her staff, small talk was had while they ate their main course, actually enjoying each others company outside of the office. It was always nice to interact with each other in less stressful situations, the entire group really were good friends, an extended family.

Post dinner dancing was picking up and Henry and Elizabeth whirled around the dance floor as if no one else was there. They tended to get lost in their own world, he was more than focused on her all night long. The green dress she was wearing was doing things to him and he really just wanted to leave and get her home. He also noticed how others had been staring at her all night- those who weren't accustomed to seeing her so eloquently dressed, he had to remind them that she was his, which he did on the dance floor. His arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting gently on her hips, both of them locked into each others eyes sharing sweet kisses every so often.

They had danced for a little while longer, then agreed they had done their duty and spent enough time socializing. Saying good bye to her staff, Conrad and Lydia, and Russell and Carol they made their way to her waiting motorcade.

Sliding into the back of the car, Henry couldn't keep his hands off of her, pulling her slim form into his side he peppered her cheek with kisses.

"Babe I don't tell you enough how absolutely breathtaking you are and how much I love you. You look absolutely stunning tonight and I cannot wait to get you home and out of that dress." he said as he continued with the kisses, trailing them behind her ear and down her neck.

"You, Mr. McCord, look rather dashing in your tux tonight as well. I happened to notice all the doe-eyed looks the ladies were giving you tonight." she replied back to him, with a teasing smirk. One of the best things about them was the fact that no matter the looks they received from others, they only had eyes for each other, in turn making the others completely jealous.

"Don't think I was the only one getting those looks tonight, babe. I saw plenty of wandering eyes look your way, and I don't say I blame them. You are so incredibly hot." pressing more kisses behind her ear- knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. He always was so good at turning her on, knowing exactly what she liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys are great and make me smile! Here's the ending of the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter! As always reviews and feedback are welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!**

The car pulled up to their house and after saying their good nights to her detail headed into the house. As soon as the door was closed behind them she forcefully took his lips with hers-thrusting her tongue against his. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't seem to notice how cold it was in the house.

Fumbling towards the living room, it was only once she had her coat off did they notice how chilly it was inside the house. A chill went down her spine and Henry picked up on it immediately. He went to the thermostat and noticed it was only reading 55 degrees.

"Um babe, I think we have a little problem. The heat isn't running and its only going to get colder in here tonight. Do you want me to call the HVAC guys tonight or wait unit the morning?"

"Well, seeing as how the kids are all staying somewhere else tonight, I say we call in the morning. I can think of a way for the two of us to stay warm." replying with a wink.

"Sounds like a great idea to me. How about we get a fire started in the living room and we could do a makeshift bed down here tonight." He obviously had an ulterior motive brewing in his mind.

Pulling his hips into hers she agreed with him, thinking a nice romantic night in front of the fire place was a perfect way to start the weekend. She reached up for his lips, kissing him with such passion they almost didn't worry about starting a fire.

She had gathered blankets and pillows to make a bed on the floor as he lit the fire and put a few logs on to keep it burning for hours. He looked back at her, the flames dancing in her eyes as she watched him, the flicker of light dancing across her features as she stood there. He was beyond taken aback at how stunning she was right there in that moment. Standing and walking over towards her he enveloped her in his arms, kissing her sweetly yet with such passion. His breathtaking wife who became more breathtaking as the years passed by.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly swaying to the imaginary music playing in their heads. Noticing her arms were getting chilly he took his tux jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"You know, we could get under the blankets to take the chill away."

"I just want to stand here a few more minutes and take in the beauty and peace of the moment" he replied gazing lovingly into her eyes.

She blushed and smiled at the same time, he could still make her blush and she loved him for that. He looked stunning with the grey peppering his hair and the flames dancing across his eyes. The love that was radiating from the two would have been felt by anyone watching.

He slowly slipped his jacket off of her shoulders and moved his hands to pull the zipper down on her dress, watching it slide down her slim body he saw a shiver escape across her features. "Lets get you undressed and under the blankets, babe."

"As long as you're undressed too, professor." she coyly stated as her hands worked their magic on the buttons of his shirt, then his pants.

With both of them almost completely naked-her left in her black lace bra and panties, and him in his boxers, they cuddled under the blankets together. Hands roaming each others naked bodies, pulling at the remaining garments. Soon they were completely naked, making out in front of the dancing flames.

Getting lost in each others eyes, their tongues danced as their bodies entwined together, creating a heat that couldn't match the fire. He positioned himself over top of her, gazing into her crystal blue eyes, trailing kisses from her lips, down her neck to her collar bone and back up the other side meeting back at her lips.

Her hands caressed his back as she lifted her hips to meet his, feeling his full erection, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her. She kissed his lips, his jaw line, his chest then whispered how much she needed to feel him inside of her.

"Baby, please. I need you inside of me right now." she pleaded as her hands went to his ass, pulling him into her.

He complied, positioning himself at her center, pushing into her- giving her a moment to stretch to his length and size. He began to move inside of her, long, slow passionate movements. She responded by wrapping her legs around his hips, rocking her hips to dance with his.

They started out slow and methodical then as the passion increased between their bodies, the dance they were entwined in picked up tempo. Sweat was now beginning to form on their bodies, the loss of heat in the house long forgotten as the temperature increased under the blankets due to the friction of their bodies moving against each other. As their dance continued it became obvious that it was not going to take long for either one of the to reach their climax. She felt his body tensing and his breathing pick up, an occasional lusty moan escaping this throat, reading his body she knew what she had to do. Tilting her hips ever so slightly while contracting her muscles she begged him to let go, feeling the edge come over her as well. He picked up his pace as she met his hip movements, tilting hers just enough to cause him to hit her just right, allowing them to hit their climax together. As he emptied himself into her their kisses slowly became languid as he rolled off of her, enveloping her into his arms, she nestling against his naked form.

They laid there watching the flames dance in the fireplace, relishing in the relaxing and lovely evening they had had. Eventually sleep had overtaken their bodies, the fire dying down and the coldness of the night taking over the room.

They awoke the next morning to the fire completely out and the chill in the room so intense it felt as if they had icicles hanging off of their noses. Snuggling closer together they decided that making out to warm themselves was what was needed for the chilled morning. As the time ticked by and they were caught up in the passion that was reigniting the broken heating system became forgotten once again. As their bodies were once again sated and warmed up, they decided to unfold themselves from each other and get a fire started and a call out to the HVAC company.

Elizabeth was just finishing picking up the scattered clothing as the door bell rang, announcing the arrival of the repair guys. Henry flashed her a knowing look as she indicated it was safe to let them inside.

~MS~

With the heating system fixed, a fire once again dancing in the fire place, and the kids arriving home asking how their parents party had been, Henry shot Elizabeth a knowing look- one that was still laced with passion and lust-from the activities of the previous night. Despite the lack of a working furnace, it had been one of the hottest nights they had had in quite some time-thanks in part to the dress that Allison had designed for her mother.

"Last night was amazing baby, we need to have sex in front of the fire more often." Henry seductively whispered into Elizabeths ear, causing her to blush.

"I would have to agree, professor." replying with a whisper and a peck to his lips, her hand sliding down to grasp his ass with a quick squeeze before any of the kids noticed.

Allison caught the interaction between her parents, smiling at the love and secrecy of the moment between them.


End file.
